About Evil, From Angel
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: A Failed Fict From Me. A Bad Fict From Me. With Evil and Angel. It's About Evil, From Angel…


**_About Evil, From Angel…_**

A Failed Fict From Me. A Bad Fict From Me.

With Evil and Angel. It's About Evil, From Angel…

**.**

"Kyu…" Panggil sang leader dari balik kursi yang sedang sang magnae duduki diruangan tempat dimana para member berkumpul.

Tidak ada respon dari sang magnae. "Kyuhyun…" Kali ini sang leader berjalan mendekatinya. Masih dengan sabar malaikat Super Junior itu menunggu sahutan dari dongsaeng paling kecilnya.

Hening.

Hanya suara tombol-tombol Playstation Portable yang terdengar. Leeteuk menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di samping magnae-nya. "Kyu, kalau sudah selesai beritahu aku. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu…" Ucapnya tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Seolah tidak mendengar, magnae itu masih tetap sibuk memainkan PS-Portable yang sudah sejak lama ia mainkan. Tapi, Leeteuk memang berhati malaikat, ia tetap tersenyum walau tahu Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilan dan perkataannya.

Ya. Sebagai seorang leader, tentu sebuah kewajiban baginya untuk memahami para membernya. Begitu juga Leeteuk. Hanya ia yang memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sabar tanpa ada kerusuhan. Walaupun Sungmin adalah orang yang terlihat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, nyatanya Sungmin juga kewalahan menghadapi 'crazy evil' itu.

Hanya Leeteuk yang paham bagaimana Kyuhyun. Hanya Leeteuk yang sabar mengadapi Kyuhyun. Hanya Leeteuk yang mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun. Dan hanya Leeteuk yang tahu siapa dan bagaimana Kyuhyun.

Satu menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Tigapuluh menit…

Ya. Cho Kyuhyun masih dengan setia memainkan PS-Portablenya. Dan sang angel juga masih dengan sabar menunggui sang evil –dari neraka-.

Pip!

Sebuah nada terdengar sangat berbeda dari PS-Portablenya Kyuhyun. "Ne, selesai. Mian, hyung, lama. Tadi tanggung, tinggal beberapa level lagi, hehe. Ada perlu apa denganku hyung?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menyimpan PS-Portablenya ke atas meja dihadapannya.

Satu bukti. Hanya Leeteuk yang sabar menunggui Kyuhyun bermain game untuk tigapuluh menit saja. Sungmin, ia hanya akan kuat sepuluh menit, karena dasarnya Sungmin tidak suka didiamkan terlalu lama. Dan member lain, mereka akan lebih baik menonton TV atau melakukan kegiatan lain, daripada harus menunggui si gila game ini yang asyik sendirian.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau tidak tidur, Kyunnie? Apa kau tidak lelah? Seharian beraktifitas, dan pada saat istirahat kau malah bermain game…" Tanyanya. Tangannya membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang ketika ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh hyung-nya. "Lelah sih, hyung. Bahkan sangat lelah. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur…" Ucapannya terdengar manja pada Leeteuk. Ia menatap wajah Leeteuk yang kini sudah dihiasi deengan senyum angel-nya.

"Bukankah kamarmu sudah sangat nyaman?"

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah TV yang tidak menyala. Kepalanya masih merasakan hangatnya belaian sang malaikat tak bersayap. "Hhuft. Memang nyaman. Tapi, Sungmin hyung selalu membuatku terbangun pada saat yang tidak tepat hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin memang selalu begitu. Selalu membangunkan paksa Kyuhyun ketika satu barangnya tidak ia temukan.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba kamar yang lain? Atau di sofa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum khas-nya. "Hyung tau kan, kamar di sorm ini sudah penuh. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menggedor kamar mereka hanya untuk menumpang tidur."

Sedikit terlihat, Kyuhyun memang sangat peduli pada seluruh member. Satu yang Leeteuk yakin, **_apa yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun adalah bukan Kyuhyun…_**

"Kenapa tidak ke kamarku?" Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Mana mungkin. Aku pasti akan mengganggumu dan Donghae hyung. Lagian, aku pasti akan ditendang oleh Donghae hyung kalau berani berganti tempat tidur denganku walau cuma semalam." Dia angkat lagi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kemudian menatap Leeteuk yang setia mendengarkan sang magnae.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Kalau disini?" Ia menepuk pahanya. Menyuruh Kyuhyun tidur di pangkuannya. "Mungkin kau bisa istirahat…"

Kyuhyun diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencobanya. Tapi ia ragu. Ia tidak mau mengganggu hyungnya. "Tapi, hyung… Bukankah hyung juga harus istirahat? Hyung lebih lelah dari kami semua. Aku gampang, ko. Nanti juga tidur sendiri…"

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Lihat, sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan menunda waktu istirahatmu? Kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini. Aku akan istirahat saat kau sudah istirahat. Aku ingin memastikanmu dulu, aku selalu kecolongan olehmu. Ayo, baringkan tubuhmu…"

Kyuhyun diam. Inilah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Dimengerti dan ditemani. Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat seperti dimanja oleh seluruh member, tapi bukan manja seperti itu yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin ada yang menerima kesenangannya, menemani dirinya, mendengarkannya, memahaminya. Seluruh member hanya memperlakukannya dengan mengomelinya ketika berbuat jahil, mengomelinya ketika berisik beermain game, merengek minta ditemani tanding PS, dan segala hal yang seperti itu. Dan Leeteuk, ia memperlakukan Kyuhyun berbeda. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan aman berada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan posisi kepala berada di pangkuan Leeteuk. "Hyung… Kau hangat. Aku suka."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, tidurlah disini."

"Boleh, hyung?" Sebuah kalimat tanya yang jauh dari seorang Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" Panggilnya.

"Hm. Nae, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Leeteuk dari bawah. Karena posisinya yang sedang di pangkuan Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak lelah bersembunyi?" Tanya Leeteuk santai. Tangannya terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terheran. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan leadernya. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu mengeluarkan sikap yang sama sekali bukan sikapmu…" Lanjut Leeteuk memberikan kejelasan bagi sang magnae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang. "Aku ingin ada orang yang mengerti diriku, memahamiku, mengerti kesenanganku. Aku ingin seseorang bisa membuatku nyaman dan aman. Tidak ada yang bersikap hangat padaku, maksudku yang lain benar-benar memanjakanku dengan cara yang aneh. Padahal, aku hanya ingin diperlakukan seperti apa yang hyung lakukan padaku tadi."

Seorang Kyuhyun yang terlihat tegar, jahil, nakal, tidak sopan, sok di depan layar kaca, bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya, ternyata adalah orang yang mengharapkan seorang yang benar-benar memahami dirinya, yang tidak memperlakukannya dengan memanjakannya dengan perlakuan yang berlebihan.

"Aku mengerti…" Satu kalimat ini keluar dari mulut sang kakak tertua.

Kyuhyun semakin dalam menatap Leeteuk. "Hanya hyung yang mengerti aku." Senyuman menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun sekarang.

Leeteuk berbalik bingung. Tapi inti dari ucapan Kyuhyun bisa sepenuhnya dipahami Leeteuk. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin aku mengerti dirimu, yang jelas-jelas sangat bertolak belakang denganku?"

"Karena hyung adalah leader Super Junior, yang di dalam tubuh Super Junior itu ada aku diantaranya." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Walaupun aku bertolak belakang denganmu, tapi nyatanya hyung-lah yang bisa memberikanku ketenangan dan rasa nyaman juga aman."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kyu… Kau kuat kan?"

"Nde?"

"Aku yakin kau sangat kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari yang terlihat dari tubuhmu. Walaupun kau adalah magnae, anggota termuda, tapi jangan pernah kau rasa kau akan selalu dilindungi, kau akan selalu berdiri di belakang kami. Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Kyu. Suatu saat, jika aku pergi kau harus berusaha berdiri di depan, melindungi para hyung-mu. Lakukan segalanya untuk membela yang menurutmu baik untuk semuanya. Lakukan dengan caramu sendiri. Kau adalah magnae terbaik yang kami punya…" Leeteuk terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat bahwa ia akan pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Meninggalkan seluruh aktifitas keartisannya dan Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Hyung! Kau bicara apa, sih? Kau tidak akan pergi. Kalaupun iya, kau tetap akan kembali." Kyuhyun tampak kesal. "Kau tau hyung? Itulah salah satu yang aku banggakan darimu. Kau mampu memimpin kami semua. Kau hebat hyung… Aku, sebagai magnae hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang para hyung-ku, hanya bisa melihat dari belakang caramu memimpin kami. Kau bijak. Kau sabar. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh orang lain. Rasa keadilan dan jiwa kepemimpinanmu…"

"Suatu saat aku akan pergi juga Kyunnie… Aku yakin kau punya cara sendiri untuk melindungi Super Junior. Aku tau kau kuat. Hanya saja, statusmu sebagai magnae selalu diartikan lain oleh semua orang. Orang menganggap magnae itu paling kecil, lemah, selalu berdiri di belakang, manja, dan lainnya. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau jangan mengikuti caraku memimpin, cukup pahami saja apa yang sedang kau pimpin, maka kau akan menemukan cara sendiri untuk memimpin mereka."

Kyuhyun diam tak bergerak. "Ah, hyung… Sudahlah. Kenapa malah membicarakan masalah ini?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas sebentar. "Ahhaaahaa, mianhae Kyunnie. Sudahlah, lupakan…"

Beberapa detik mereka diam. "Hyung, kau hangat. Sangat hangat. Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Boleh kan?" Kyuhyun bicara sangat lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk tersenyum. "Itulah yang aku harapkan daritadi. Kau tidurlah, jangan terlalu lelah. Semuanya akan kita hadapi bersama besok…"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat lelah. Wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi mata sang leader.

Leeteuk dengan sabar mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Ia tau, kalau ia menghentikan itu, Kyuhyun akan terusik dan bangun. Dan itu akan semakin mengurangi waktu istirahatnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap. Wajahnya sangat polos, teduh. Wajah putih yang dianggap sebagai 'evil' kini tengah terlelap. Suara nafasnya yang lembut dan mulutnya yang tertutup membuat Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum senang.

"Kau sama seperti Donghae. Polos saat tidur, kalian berdua seperti bayi…"

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Matanya perlahan tertutup. 'Kyu, mungkin kau terlihat lemah diluar, tapi aku tau kau sangat kuat. Bahkan amat sangat kuat. Kau mampu melindungi para hyung-mu saat aku tidak ada. Aku yakin itu. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau tidakmenemukan orang yang sebaya di super junior, kan? Sepeti Changmin, Taemin, Minho, juga yang lain yang seumur denganmu… Tapi, kau salah sedikit kyu. Perlu kau tau, semua tidak perlu dilihat dari umur. Seluruh member super junior menyayangimu, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa seluruhnya menjadi seperti apa harapanmu. Ingat, Kyu… Walaupun kau magnae yang akan berdiri di belakang para hyungmu, tapi jika kau melihat seorang diantara mereka terjatuh, maka berlarilah kedepan untuk melindungi semuanya. Kau harus berjanji, karena mungkin aku akan pergi dalam waktu cepat. Aku sangat PERCAYA padamu, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun lelap tertidur, begitupun sang leader. Tangannya berhenti mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Sekarang, tangan Leeteuk menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan hangatnya tangan Leeteuk yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya…

Leeteuk memang angel without wings. Leeteuk memang Umma-nya super junior. Leeteuk memang pemimpin super junior. Semuanya menghormati namja ini. Karena pribadinya, juga karena cara memimpinnya yang adil, bijak, dan sabar.

Jika Leeteuk adalah angel, maka evil-nya itu Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat tidak sopan, jahil, iseng, sok, dan sebagainya. Tapi, tetap saja ia akan kalah kepada sang angel. Karena evil ini juga mengagumi angel. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat menagumi Leeteuk.

Semua orang menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai orang yang patut dicontoh. Leeteuk memberikan banyak pelajaran bagi semua –elf-. Secara tidak langsung, Leeteuk memberikansuatu pelajaran. Bagaimana cara tersenyum, cara mengucapkan terimakasih, mengucapkan maaf, dan banyak lagi.

Memahami seseorang sudah bukan hal yg aneh bagi Leeteuk. Karena sebelumnya ia harus memahami limabelas namja yang masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Ia harus mengerti Heechul yang diketahui sangat keras. Memahami Yesung yang mungkin bisa bertingkah paling aneh. Memahami Hankyung yang satu-satunya orang dari China di kelompoknya. Kangin yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sungmin yang bisa dibilang si pintar menyembukan perasaan. Donghae yang manja. Kibum yang pendiam, juga semuanya…. Satu lagi, ia harus memahami Kyuhyun, sang magnae yang terbilang cukup tertutup yang jika sekali saja ia dibuat marah maka ia akan menunjukan semua itu dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Leeteuk mampu melakukannya. Leeteuk mampu masuk dan memahami setiap orang, terutama di kelompoknya. Membuat ia disayang oleh semuanya dan tidak akan ada yang pernah melepaskannya.

Membernya berpegang teguh pada tangan sang leader. Semuanya percaya pada sang leader. Tapi, adakalanya sang leader merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata 'pergi'. Karena ia tau, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi, meninggalkan Super Junior untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkannya. Tapi, ia tau bahwa semuanya mendukung mereka. Mereka berjanji padanya. Dan Leeteuk yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Satu kata yang ia pegang teguh dalam hidupnya. 'Believe…'

Evil pun, percaya pada angel… "Hyung, I really believe you… And I promised, I will protect Super Junior and ELF for you…You know? We Believe You…"

-Fin-

Wah, fict macam apa ini? Yaa, maklum, otak author ini kacau nya udah gak ketulungan.

Satu lagi, author lagi seneng ma KyuTeuk ma HaeTeuk couple.

Jadi,, adakah yang mau menuliskan commentnya di kolom 'review' ini?


End file.
